Secrets and Spies
Secrets and Spies is the third episode of the twelfth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 7th July 2009. Synopsis Former secret agent Geoffrey Larkin arrives in Midsomer Parva and stays at Allenby House, a country mansion run by former spies Sir Malcolm Frazer, his son Nicky and Nicky's wife Jenny as a safe house. Geoffrey is soon gashed to death after a cricket match in Midsomer Parva, and the locals blame the 'beast of Midsomer'. However, Barnaby – a former spy himself – soon realises that the killing has links to Allenby House and Cold War Berlin, but is initially thrown off the case by MI6. But when a further murder occurs MI6 Agent Glen Jarvis asks Barnaby back on the case. Plot DCI Tom Barnaby is asked by a semi-retired former spy, Brenda Packard, to call in at Allenby House, home of another ex-spy Sir Malcolm Frazer , to see if he can offer any advice on security safeguards at the manor house. For financial reasons, Sir Malcolm has recently agreed to allowing the government to use his home, which he shares with his son Nicky and daughter-in-law Jenny , as a safe house. Their first 'guest' is Geoffrey Larkin an ex-spy who later in life became an arms dealer. Not long after Larkin tells Sir Malcolm that he is aware of the contents of an old East German security file code-named Wolfman, Larkin is found dead, on the cricket pitch. Barnaby is frustrated when Brenda Packard puts a stop to his murder investigation before it even starts forcing him to submit his resignation. It doesn't last long however when a second murder victim is found and Barnaby is called back in the case. The solution lies with events in Berlin, long ago. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WDC Gail Stephens *Clive Russell as Seth Comfort *Neil Stuke as Glen Jarvis *Jack Walker as Harry Fowler *Benjamin Whitrow as Sir Malcolm Frazer *Peter Davison as Nicky Frazer *Alice Krige as Jenny Frazer *John Bowe as Jimmy Wells *Anna Massey as Brenda Packard *Claudia Elmhirst as Amanda Watson *Clive Wood as Geoffrey Larkin *Josef Lindsay as Young Boy *Timothy Carlton as Chief Constable *Stephanie Jacob as Alice *Tim Treloar as PC Reg *Rosalind Drury as Young Jenny *Tom Rooke as Young Nicky *Marcus McSorley as Jenny's Lover (uncredited) *Nick Thomas-Webster as Police Driver (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Gwendoline-frazer.jpg|Gwendoline Frazer Died of natural causes in 16th September 1993. In the Episode Geoffrey-larkin.jpg|Geoffrey Larkin Stabbed in neck with corkscrew and then the area of the wound was mutilated by the fossilized teeth of a Saber-toothed cat. His body was then taken to the cricket pitch. Nicky-frazer.jpg|Nicky Frazer While drunk, was stabbed in neck by the fossilized teeth of a Saber-toothed cat. Supporting Cast Malcolm-frazer.jpg|Sir Malcolm Frazer Jenny-frazer.jpg|Jenny Frazer Seth-comfort.jpg|Seth Comfort Glen-jarvis.jpg|Glen Jarvis Jimmy-wells.jpg|Jimmy Wells Brenda-packard.jpg|Brenda Packard Amanda-watson.jpg|Amanda Watson Harry-fowler.jpg|Harry Fowler Chief-constable.jpg|Chief Constable Alice.jpg|Alice Young-jenny.jpg|Young Jenny Young-nicky.jpg|Young Nicky Episode Images Secrets-and-spies-01.jpg Secrets-and-spies-02.jpg Secrets-and-spies-03.jpg Secrets-and-spies-04.jpg Secrets-and-spies-05.jpg Secrets-and-spies-06.jpg Secrets-and-spies-07.jpg Secrets-and-spies-08.jpg Video Notes *Gail Stephens is promoted form Woman Police Constable(WPC) to Woman Detective Constable(WDC). The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Anna Massey - Written in Blood *Neil Stuke - Send in the Clowns *Benjamin Whitrow - Tainted Fruit *Clive Wood - Blue Herrings and Wild Harvest *Josef Lindsay - Dead Letters *Stephanie Jacob - Last Year's Model and Master Class *Tim Treloar - Birds of Prey, The Fisher King, The Straw Woman and Ghosts of Christmas Past Category:Series Twelve episodes